It's Glow Time/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Donny, Donny! Nah. Look at my face! Nah! Ha ha ha ha! :Donny: Ha ha ha! Check out my face! :and Donny laugh :Donny: Our fort is awesome! :Doc: And dark! Chuckles :Donny: I want to show you something. Hold on! :Doc: What is it? :Donny: You'll see! Here he is! It's Glo-Bo! He glows in the dark. Wait till you see! :Doc: Uh, I don't see anything. :Donny: Hey. Me neither. He's not glowing! He glowed last time I played with him. I don't know what's wrong. :Doc: Why don't you let me take a look at him? It might be a tough case, but I bet I can get his glow back. :Donny: Cool. Thanks, Doc! :Doc: The doc is in! :goes off :Toys: Glo-Bo! :Glo-Bo: Hi, guys. Sighs :Stuffy: Glo-Bo! It's great to see you, old buddy! You're always the life of the party! Fist bump? Give me 5? :sighs :Lambie: Oh, yeah, and you've got the strongest cuddle I've ever felt! Lay one on me, big guy! :Glo-Bo: A cuddle? Uh, sure. That sounds nice. :Lambie: Ha ha ha! Huh? Well, that's not the old Glo-Bo cuddle I remember. :sighs :Stuffy: I know! Usually he's jumping around, waving all his arms... ♪ Dancing all over the place ♪ :Doc: Glo-Bo isn't as energetic as I remember him either. :Hallie: Hmm. You do look a little droopy and soupy, sugar. :Glo-Bo: Yeah, I know. I haven't been my go-go-Glo-Bo self for a while now. :Stuffy: Hey, Glo-Bo. Can we see you glow? You're so good at it! :Glo-Bo: Well, sure. I'd love to glow! Maybe that'll make me feel better. Let's make it dark in here. :Doc: Wait, Glo-Bo. It-- :Glo-Bo: It's no trouble, Doc. I love to make the people happy! Grunting :Stuffy: I'm on it! :Squeaking :Glo-Bo: How do I look? Do I positively glow? :Lambie: Well... :Doc: No. :Chilly: You're not glowing! :Glo-Bo: I'm not? Why can't I glow? I'm usually so good at glowing. :Doc: Don't worry, Glo-Bo. We'll figure out what's wrong. :Stuffy: Aah! Aaigh! A little help here? Here comes Glo-Bo! There he goes. :Glo-Bo: Love to, little dragon buddy, but I--I don't have the energy! :Lambie: Lambie to the rescue. Whoo-hoo! :Stuffy: Thanks! :Lambie: Aw, no problem. :sighs :Lambie: Oh, Glo-Bo, you not glowing, is like--like... if I didn't give cuddles anymore! :Stuffy: Or if I wasn't very, very brave! :Lambie: Yeah. Not the same. :Doc: Glo-Bo, we'll get you all checked out and see what's wrong. :Glo-Bo: Thanks, Doc. I really want my glow back. :Doc: Open wide. :Glo-Bo: Ahh. Mmm. I don't feel good. :Doc: You're definitely tired. :Chilly: Tired? I get tired! I get tired every night at bedtime! Is something wrong with me, Doc? :Doc: Chilly, everyone gets tired at bedtime, but Glo-Bo is really tired during the day. :Chilly: Ooh, got it. :Doc: Glo-Bo, have you been getting enough sleep? :Glo-Bo: Yeah. I'm getting tons of sleep, and I still feel tired. :Doc: Huh. Why are you sleeping so much? :Glo-Bo: Well, Donny got a new train. He's been playing with him most of the time. Not that I blame Trevor. That's the new toy train. He's a nice guy. Real nice, but I've been in the toy box since he came around, so I sleep. :Doc: Sleeping too much. Lots of time in the toy box. :Stuffy: What does he have? :Doc: I don't know. This is a tough case. I don't have all the answers yet! :Glo-Bo: Ooh! That sun feels gooood! Doc, mind if I go outside for a sec while you're figuring it out? :Doc: Sure, Glo-Bo. :Stuffy: We'll come to. :Lambie: Yeah, and we'll keep you company. :Glo-Bo: Thanks, guys. :Doc: I got to figure this out. :Glo-Bo: Whoa! That sun is bright, but it feels nice. :Lambie: Ohh. It really does. :Glo-Bo: Oh, yeah. It's good to move this arm and this one. Oh, and--and this one, too, and--and also these 3! Hey! Hey! I--I got to say, I'm starting to feel a little better. :Doc: Could it be No-Vroom-Vroom-atosis? No. He's not a car. Maybe it's EyesWide-itis. But he's been sleeping. Hmm. What could it be? :Glo-Bo: Watch this! 28, 29, 30, 32, 35--I'm not too good at math. 38, 50. I did 50 push-ups! :Lambie: Wow! That's amazing!! :Glo-Bo: You think that's amazing? Check this out. 3-handed! Yep. Starting to feel like my old self again! :Stuffy: That's the old Glo-Bo we know! :Lambie: And love! :Glo-Bo: I am the glo-binator! Come here and give me some. Bbblll, bbblll! :Doc: Glo-Bo went outside, and now he's feeling better. Hallie, I think I figured out the problem! Hey, Glo-bo, when was the last time you went outside before today? :Glo-Bo: Well, um, I honestly can't remember, Doc. I think I've been inside that dark toy box for a couple of weeks at least. :Doc: I have a diagnosis! :Lambie: What is it, Doc? :Stuffy: Yeah. Why can't Glo-Bo glow? :Doc: Glo-Bo has No-Glow-a-tosis! :Hallie: No-Glow-a-who-sis? :Doc: It means that Glo-Bo has been inside a dark place for way too long. When you stay inside and don't move around for a long time, you can get tired out! :Stuffy: You can get tired out by doing nothing? :Doc: Yep! Getting outside and exercising gives you energy, and I think Glo-Bo needs exercise and sun so he can glow. :Hallie: Well, sunshine and snowballs! You need to get out more, sweetie! :Glo-Bo: I do! I really do! :Glo-Bo ::♪ I've been stuck here inside ♪ ::♪ Just little old me ♪ ::♪ Now I got to get out ♪ ::♪ To see what I can see ♪ ::♪ Let's play outside ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Let's play outside ♪ :Glo-Bo ::♪ Let's play outside ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Let's play outside ♪ :Glo-Bo ::♪ Tag and hide-and-seek ♪ ::♪ Toss a ball around with me ♪ :except Chilly ::♪ Let's play outside ♪ :Glo-Bo ::♪ When the weather is nice ♪ :Hallie ::♪ Weather nice ♪ :Glo-Bo ::♪ Gonna get all my friends ♪ :Hallie ::♪ All my friends ♪ :Glo-Bo ::♪ Run in the sun to get my ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ Glow back on again ♪ :Glo-Bo ::♪ Let's play outside ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Let's play outside ♪ :Glo-Bo ::♪ Let's play outside ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Let's play outside ♪ :Glo-Bo ::♪ Before it gets dark, have a picnic in the park ♪ ::♪ Let's play outside ♪ :Doc ::♪ Ooh, ooh, ooh ♪ :Hallie ::♪ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah ♪ :Glo-Bo: Ahh. Ohh. It does feel good to be outside. You know, it feels better then good. It feels great! Tag! You're it! :Stuffy: I'm it! I'm it! I'm gonna tag someone! :Lambie: Ha ha! You can't catch me! :Stuffy: Unh! Aah! :Hallie: Go ahead, sugar. Tag the hippo! :Stuffy: Tag. You're it! :Glo-Bo: Bet you can't catch me! :Hallie: Ha ha! Oh, no, no, no! Whoo! Ha ha! That's some hussle, glow-boy! Tag. :Chilly: Hoo hoo! You're it! :Lambie: Ha ha! Ha ha! Tag. You're it! :Stuffy: Tag! You're it! :Doc: You're it, Glo-Bo. :Giggling :Stuffy: Glo-Bo? :Glo-Bo: Tag! You're it! Ha! :Laughter :Glo-Bo: Whoo-whee! I have been inside too long. I feel good. Like I want to...dance! Everybody, dance! :Glo-Bo ::♪ Da da da da-da ♪ ::♪ Da da da da-da ♪ :Toys ::♪ Da da da da-da ♪ ::♪ Da da da da-da ♪ ::♪ Da da da da-da ♪ :Hallie: You dashing dancing monster! :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly giggle :Glo-Bo: Hey-oh! Glo-Bo is back! Or at least I think I am. Do you think I've got my glow back, too? :Doc: There's only one way to find out. :Glo-Bo: Follow me to the clinic, friends! :Glo-Bo ::♪ Cha-cha cha-cha cha-cha ♪ ::♪ Cha-cha cha-cha cha-cha ♪ ::♪ Cha-cha cha-cha cha-cha ♪ :Glo-Bo: Whoo-hoo! :Doc: OK, Glo-Bo. Are you ready to find out? :Glo-Bo: Ready as a ray of light! :Doc: Hallie, Lambie, the shades. Squeakers, the lights, please! :Squeaking :Doc: Glo-Bo, where are you?! :Glo-Bo: Did somebody want me to... :Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly: Ooh! :Glo-Bo: Shed a little light on the situation? :Glo-Bo ::♪ Cha-cha cha-cha cha-cha ♪ ::♪ Cha-cha cha-cha cha-cha ♪ :Stuffy: Yeah! :Lambie: All right, Glo-Bo! :Chilly: You look great! :Hallie: Good glowing! :Doc: You're glowing! Glo-Bo, a little sunshine and exercise cured your No-Glow-a-tosis! :Glo-Bo: I feel go-go-Glo-Bo-great! Thank you, Doc! :Glo-Bo ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking ♪ ::♪ All the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till you fixed me ♪ ::♪ Like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Glo-Bo: Look at me! I'm glowing! I'm glowing! :Giggling :Doc: Hey, Glo-Bo. I know someone who would love to see you glow--Donny! :Glo-Bo: Oh, yeah? I'd love to glow for the don-man! It would make my day! :Doc: Glo-Bo, It's glow time. :Stuffy: Good luck, Glo-Bo! :Lambie: Bye, Glo-Bo! :Chilly: You're the glowiest guy I know! :Glo-Bo: Thanks, everybody! You're all the best! :Doc: Hey, Donny! I have a surprise for you. :Donny: I'm in here! Glo-Bo, you're glowing! You fixed him, Doc! :Doc: Well, he just needed to get out a little. Everybody does! :Donny: Awesome! Thanks, Doc! :Doc: You're welcome, Donny. Glad I could brighten up your day! :and Donny giggle :Doc: Donny! :and Donny giggle Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts